Blackouts are sometimes caused because of a failure of the utility company's power system. Sometimes a failure is caused by a malfunction in the system. In addition, certain events (e.g., a hurricane, tornado, lightning storm, etc.) can damage parts of the system that in turn result in a blackout or partial blackout. However, sometimes blackouts can be caused by a demand for power resources that exceeds the supply of power available. In times of peak usage, energy providers may be susceptible to blackouts or brownouts because of power shortages. Blackouts or brownouts may be avoided by instructing users of the system to reduce their power consumption during power shortages. In addition, power may be conserved by requesting that users of the system reduce their power consumption. It would be beneficial to use modern computer and communications technology to reduce the likelihood of power outages or shortages.
Computer and communication technologies continue to advance at a rapid pace. Indeed, computer and communication technologies are involved in many aspects of a person's day. For example, many devices being used today by consumers have a small computer inside of the device. These small computers come in varying sizes and degrees of sophistication. These small computers include everything from one microcontroller to a fully-functional complete computer system. For example, these small computers may be a one-chip computer, such as a microcontroller, a one-board type of computer, such as a controller, a typical desktop computer, such as an IBM-PC compatible, etc.
Computers typically have one or more processors at the heart of the computer. The processor(s) usually are interconnected to different external inputs and outputs and function to manage the particular computer or device. For example, a processor in a thermostat may be connected to buttons used to select the temperature setting, to the furnace or air conditioner to change the temperature, and to temperature sensors to read and display the current temperature on a display.
Many appliances, devices, etc., include one or more small computers. For example, thermostats, furnaces, air conditioning systems, refrigerators, telephones, typewriters, automobiles, vending machines, and many different types of industrial equipment now typically have small computers, or processors, inside of them. Computer software runs the processors of these computers and instructs the processors how to carry out certain tasks. For example, the computer software running on a thermostat may cause an air conditioner to stop running when a particular temperature is reached or may cause a heater to turn on when needed.
These types of small computers that are a part of a device, appliance, tool, etc., are often referred to as embedded systems. The term “embedded system” usually refers to computer hardware and software that is part of a larger system. Embedded systems may not have typical input and output devices such as a keyboard, mouse, and/or monitor. Usually, at the heart of each embedded system is one or more processor(s).
Embedded systems may be used to control or monitor the use of certain resources. For example, an embedded system may be used to control and/or monitor the power used, the water used, the temperature, the lighting, etc. Benefits may be realized through the use of embedded systems to control and/or monitor the use of resources.